yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventure Items
Adventure Items: This is a mod that adds many items to YogBox. These can be found in adventure dungeons such as pirate ships, regular ships, wierd stuff built into rocks, castles, and etc. Also some other mobs are added, such as pirates, necromancers, etc. The main drops from this mod are scrolls, (though not common) which can assist you at the cost of hunger. FOr example, the vampire scroll heals you when you hit a enemy (and does 0 damage in a straight line), at the cost of hunger. the only scroll to revive hunger is the hunger scroll, which consumes HEALTH to restore HUNGER (However for the same amount of hunger lost to gain 4 hearts, 2 hearts restores that hunger, so as long as you have both scrolls and at least 2.5 hearts or 3 hunger, you can compleatly restore both). Scrolls can be combined into "Spellbooks", which are much more powerful. (See SCROLLS) Also, the Soul Swords are added. These (you can at the beginning of the game chose one by pressing "R" with wooden sword held) are Soul Bigsword, Soul Longsword, and Soul Dagger. These have different effects that can be leveled up. You need 1 beyond the level of the sword in xp levels to level up the sword. This is permament, and with the No Items Lost mod you need not worry about losing it, though you can just craft another wooden sword and press r and select the sword type you had, if you do. Soul Bigsword does most damage, then Soul Long Sword, then Soul Dagger. Also, every 5 levels you get 1 enchantment point (add 1 of any enchantment up to a certain amount, so say add Fire 1, or if you have Fire 1, add Fire 2, or Loot 1. Just add 1 more level of any enchantment you could get to your sword. Your sword may or may not be enchantable. Every 5 levels starting on level 3 (3, 8, etc) you gain a ABILITY. Now these are as follows: Soul Bigsword Jump (you right click to zoom forward fairly fast, useful for crossing lots of ground, getting in and out of battle) Area Damage (Damages all aggressive mobs in a small area.) Soul Longsword Blocking: regular sword block, lets you block some damage Ultimate Blocking: may be buggy, blocks more damage then blocking, but not all (for Big and Long swords, there may be more things not yet explored) Soul Dagger Throwing: That's right, you can throw this thing in a bit of a arc at enemies, then retrieve it later. Multiple-Enemy Attack: This pierces through multiple enemies. This gives you the ability to flank enemies, rather then going right at them to retrieve the dagger. Return: This means it will go forward about 8 blocks (now in a straight line), and come right back to WHEREVER you are. So, you can move around once you throw it, as long as there's no wall or anything in the way. Key return: Now, remember if you still throw it right at a block and it hits it, it will stay there. Key return lets you press a key and have your dagger return... from ANYWHERE (mostly nearby, but has worked up to 50 blocks away). This is incredibly useful if you are fighting a enemy. Throw your dagger, and it will come right back to you. Recommended enchantment to start with for Soul Dagger (my favorate, but all of them) is LOOTING 1-3. This is because you will try to kill pirates for good xp and scrolls/loot, and many pirates happen to have diamond armer, and sometimes drop diamonds. Diamonds are super useful in Thaumcraft, so if you have looting 3 sword and kill (with hitting), then wala! (fire can be considered, as it helps you see enemies in the dark as well s doing damage while you hide, but only 1 level is needed if you chose.) One more thing: as dagger levels up, its stats also get better: dagger may not do quite as much damage as bigsword, but it does get to be fairly decent. I never do sharpness on mine, (no need frankly), however when you get to level up a ABILITY (every so often, not a enchantment, but like do 1 more damage, or 1 more critical damage, or more knockback, regular sword stats you can chose), I often chose damage. this is because i like dagger, i can hit enemies from decent distance away nice and safly, and with the speed and good knockback, it pwns them. ONE MORE THING TO REMEMBER: Dagger never loses durability, and can mine ANY BLOCK (except bedrock). THATS RIGHT! If you happen to find that big place where it like, lists doners and has lapus lazi, gold, and iron blocks: just use your dagger! It is a bit slow, but it wroks every time. This makes it a great tool to have, and you may wnat to level up its EFFICINCY setting (after you get good damage, or simply if you have bigsword or longsword and are fine with your damage) There are also Ender Crystals. They work as a Teleport Hub. First off, you can't select these in creative mode as far as I can tell, you have to find them in dungeons and on boats. # They function like this: Select one and right-click on a patch of ground nearby. This creates a spinning card, with one side having a crosshair-style design on it and the other a coloured swirly pattern (the same colour as the crystal itself). The swirly pattern is the portal side, and when you right-click the spinning card, it will stop spinning and teleport you in the direction it is currently facing (that is to say, the direction you would be going if you walked directly through the portal side). The distance teleported depends on the type of crystal (see below) and it seems to deposit you just above ground level. I have appeared in a tree or two, and hovering above the ocean, but never underground. Similar to a nether portal, they create a twin at the destination. This second card will not be spinning, but pointing back at the first. Right clicking either with now teleport you to stand directly on top of the other one. You cannot use one while riding a unicorn, and I assume the same is true for other vehicles/animals, though I haven't tested them. So far I have found 4 types: Very weak (teleports about 200m*) Weak (teleports about 500m*) Normal (teleports about 1000m*) Powerful (teleports about 2000m*)Very Powerful (teleports about 4000m*) *Distances calculated with the waypoint mod from the yogbox, with variance under 5m So, short version? They create permanent portals between set distances which can be used for fast travel.The entrance portal can be created where you want it, but the other end will rely on some precision aiming, so bear that in mind. Category:Mods